Akatsuki mission
by LuLuChan7
Summary: A daily Akatsuki mission xDD


In the blackest part of the forest there are three ninjas on a mission…

Deidara: We need to go back. We have finished our mission early,un .

Aly2Anime: Did Pain call us ?

Deidara: No.

LuLuChan: Then why do we have to go ?

Deidara: Couse I say so,un!

Aly2Anime: But we don't want to go!

LuLuChan: Yeah! We want to have some fun!

*Deidara stopped so did Aly and LuLu*

Deidara: WTF? We are in the middle of a fucking forest! What fun can we have here?

*Aly and LuLu looked each other and they bout started to laugh *

Deidara: What's so funny, un ?

Aly2Anime: Oh we have an excellent idea how to spend our time …

*She and LuLu started walking towards him*

Deidara: What are you doing? What's on your mind?

LuLuChan: Oh don't worry… It won't hurt a bit. Actually it will be enjoyable. Huhuhu…

*Deidara started to back away but Aly captured him *

LuLuChan: Where do you think you are going?

*Comes towards him and starts slowly ripping his clothes off *

Deidara: Stop it! What are you doing, un?

Aly2Anime: Oh Deidara don't be such a baby! Relax and enjoy the show.

LuLuChan: Yeah. We will have fun weather you like it or not. It just depends on will you enjoy it with us or not. *Evil smile*

*LuLu stopped stripping him so Aly pushed him against the tree *

Aly2Anime: We have just a little time before Pain calls us back .

*Puts her hand on Deidara's chest *

LuLuChan: I don't get why orochimaru like's to bite other people's necks . What's the deal?

Aly2Anime: Hmmm… Let's try it …

*Comes closer to Deidara and bites his neck *

Aly2Anime: Hmmm …

LuLuChan: So Aly, How does it feel?

Aly2Anime: Hmmm… Orochimaru like. I gess…

*Deidara started to enjoy it.*

*LuLu laughed*

LuLuChan: So Didi… How does it feel?

Deidara: Damn you…

*LuLu laughed harder.*

*Aly left his neck and made a few steps back*

Aly2Anime: He seems to be enjoying beside his will. Exiting…

LuLuChan: Shall we have some more fun Aly?

Aly2Anime: Uhuhu… It's a good idea.

*LuLu and Aly start to walk towards Didi*

*Deidara didn't try to escape, he just stood there, in the shade of the tree, naked to his pants*

LuLuChan: So did you exept your fate, Deidara?

Dedara: I still don't know,un. I'm…. Well….

Aly2Anime: Yes Didi… You aree…?

Deidara: Ummm…

LuLuChan: SPIL IT OUT!

Deidara: OK! I'm a gay….

Aly2Anime & LuLuChan : WHAAAAAAT!

Deidara: …..

Aly2Anime: YOU ARE JUST SAYING THAT SO WE WON'T VILENTLY STIP YOU!

Deidara: NO I'M NOT!

Aly2Anime: DON'T LYE!

Deidara: I'M NOOOT!

LuLuChan: I can read your thoughts you know…

Deidara: ….. Umm… No you can't!

LuLuChan: Yes I can…

Deidara: ….. Umm… No you can't!

Aly2Anime: Yes she can and you know it.

*Deidara wasn't too thrilled to remember that*

Deidara. OKAY! I GIVE UP, UN! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME!

*silence*

Deidara: - Why are you looking so sad? I just said that you can do whatever you want with me! You should be happy! Why aren't you? *He started yeling*

LuLuChan: But it's not fun if you don't struggle a little bit…

Aly2Anime: Yeah…

Deidara: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU CAHSED ME HERE AND TORTURED ME AND NO-

*Didi shut up couse a sound came behind the girls, from the bush*

*Aly and LuLu turned to see the pearson…*

Aly2Anime, LuLuChan and Deidara: ITACHI?

*Itachi looked first Aly and LuLu then Deidara who was standing without his shirt in front of him*

Itachi: Umm, I gess I'm interrupting something I gess I should just go… *turns and starts walking away*

Aly2Anime and LuLuChan. WHAIT! *Thay jump and grab Itachi*

Aly2Anime: Do you want to join?

Itachi: Hmmm…. That's a good offer… Will Deidara stay?

Deidara. WHAAAAT!

LuLuChan: He asked you a simple question!

Deidara: I think if I say that I will run then you will tie me up to that three… So It realy doesn't matter if I say yes or no does it? You will make me stay eather way?

Aly2Anime: Yup.

Deidara: OKAY, un… I give in, as I said before. You can do whatever you want with me.

Aly2Anime, LuLuChan AND Itachi: Yeeeeeeey!

Itachi: Lets have some fun Bitches!

*starts doing something hot with his body*

Aly2Anime and LuLuChan: YEAH!

Deidara: Oh lord…

LuLuChan: Itachi, we will first take care of your clothes.

*Aly walks to Itachi and starts discarding his clothes*

LuLuChan: Whait Aly! *Aly stopped* let's leave that part to Didi…*Evil laugh*

Deidara: WHAAA!

Aly2Anime. Oh com on, you know you want to.

Deidara. No I don't!

LuLuChan: Yes you do…

Deidara: I hate you and your mind reading abilities. Fine I'll do it. But I won't like it.

LuLuChan: Ofc you won't… *evil laugh*

*Didi walks to Itachi and blushes*

Itachi: Com on Deidara. I don't bite, unless you want me to.

Deidara. Okay.

*starts ripping his clothes of One by One, he got to his face*

Itachi: Kiss me.

Deidara: Whaaaaat! I WON'T GO THAT FAR!

*LuLu comes from behind and "accidentally" pushes Didi on Itachi. They kissed*

*And they stayed like that for quite a while*

Aly2Anime: Okay. You can stop now… *they didn't listen to her*

LuLuChan: No seriously. Stop it! *again nothing*

*Something hears from the left*

Aly2Anime and LuLuChan: GRIMMJOW?

Grimmjow: Hey sexy!

*another sound came from the left*

Aly2Anime and LuLuChan: ULQUIORRA?

Ulquiorra: Hey Girls.

Aly2Anime: What are you doing here?

Ulquiorra: Well we are kinda lost.

LuLuChan: No what she meant this is a FanFic from NARUTO! So what are Bleach characters doing here?

Grimmjow. Oh that, Well… We kinda read your DM and we knew what was going to happen sooo we thought that maybe you will need two extra men.

*LuLu looked at Aly and they both smiled, walked to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and hugged them*

LuLuChan. Ofc we need two extra men. Thanks for coming.

*Grimmjow hugged back LuLu*

*Ulquiorra hugged back Aly*

Aly2Anime: But let's get away from here… And leave those two *looks at Didi and Itachi who were still kissing each other* alone.

*all agreed and started walking deeper into the forrest*

THE END xDD

Hope you liked it


End file.
